A chimney is a structure that is used to vent flue gases or smoke from a boiler, stove, furnace or fireplace to the outside air. Typically, chimneys are made in a vertical shape for easy flow of the gases to the outer air. A chimney can be made a part of the structure of a house or a building. Generally, chimney pipes are installed from the floor of the house or building structure towards the roof, and are enclosed within the walls of the house of the building. Normally, the pipes are installed at the time when the house or building is being constructed. A chimney is generally made of metal pipes or masonry bricks. Any material used to build a chimney is enclosed within the walls of the house or building, and is usually protected from excessive wear and tear because the chimney inside the wall is not exposed to any environmental elements.
Part of the end portion of the chimney, however, is exposed to the environmental elements causing wear and tear. The end portion of the chimney that vents out the gases in the atmosphere is generally a circular or rectangular. This end portion of the chimney system starts beneath the roof and protrudes upwards through the roof where the chimney is located. The length of the end portion that protrudes from the roof is susceptible to the environmental elements such as rain, snow, heat, etc.
Due to the exposure to the environmental elements, the portion of the end pipe of the chimney system protruding from the roof of a house or a building wears faster than the rest of the unexposed portion of the end pipe or any other portion of the chimney system. One way to prevent this excessive wear is to cover the length of the end pipe protruding from the roof with an artificial chimney top cover. However, the artificial top cover is unable to completely protect the end pipe from further deterioration. A solution to correct this problem is to change the complete chimney system. However, changing the whole chimney system is cumbersome and is very expensive.
Therefore, there is a need of a system that can prevent excessive wear to the exposed portion of the end pipe protruding from the roof of a house or a building without changing the complete chimney system. The system should also be adjustable to be able to be used on any type of roof or roof pitch and with any size & type of the chimney system.